


Look at Her Now

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie watches Cath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at Her Now

Look at her. His Catherine. Cool. Calm. Confident.

He was proud of her. Even if he couldn't tell her. Even if she wouldn't believe him saying it. He was proud of what she'd accomplished. Gone was the dancer and in her place was a scientist. Talking about things he couldn't understand and knew he never would.

Grissom understood her though. They spoke the same language and now he had her. The new and improved Catherine.

He hated the other man for that. He wanted this Catherine as much as he'd wanted the old one. But this one didn't want him.


End file.
